


Dress up in You

by FrankMell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Band Fic, M/M, Modern AU, Mundo alternativo, Sexual Content, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankMell/pseuds/FrankMell
Summary: "Au moderna não mágica - Os Marotos / WolfstarSirius vai a um show beneficente de rock organizado pela namorada de seu melhor amigo, e o baixista alto e quieto chama sua atenção ...Basicamente, apenas uma coisa que escrevi depois de ouvir 'Dress up in you' de Belle & Sebastian um milhão de vezes.Muito sexy." - MsKingBean89* * *Essa é a segunda fanfic que traduzo. Gosto muito dessa história e gostaria de compartilhar o fandom dos Marotos. Espero fazer updates a cada semana. Aproveitem. Essa é uma fic +18, caso se sinta desconfortável, talvez essa fic não seja pra você.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Dress up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dress up in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990401) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



_I'm the singer, I'm the singer in the band_

_You're the loser. I won't dismiss you out of hand_

_Cos you've got a beautiful face,_

_It will take you places._

Conversa de WhatsApp entre Padfoot e Prongs:

**Prongs:** Mano vc vai vir de noite ou não?

**Padfoot:** Já to ai, to só por hoje.

**Prongs:** belezaaaa.

**Padfoot:** Vcs já tem um nome?

**Prongs:** *pausa dramática*

**Padfoot:** …

**Prongs:** ...The Flu Fighters!

**Padfoot** : meu deus.

**Prongs:** É engraçado! Todos eles são enfermeiros!

**Padfoot:** a ideia foi sua, né?

**Prongs:** ...talvez

**Padfoot:** …

**Prongs:** que?????? é sem graça????

**Padfoot:** Eu preferia ‘The MediSinners’.

**Prongs:** …

**Prongs:** merda, esse ai é melhor mesmo.

**Padfoot:** nem esquenta, nem todo mundo pode ser inteligente como eu. Te vejo na sua baia? às 19h?

**Prongs:** Blz. Vai trazer a Marls?

**Padfoot:** Vou tentar. Tenho que largar.

**Prongs** : A gente se fala mais tarde, bjs

Sirius desligou a tela do celular e guardou-o no bolso da calça. A chaleira já tinha água fervida, e a senhora Figg caminhava com dificuldade para fora da cozinha carregando a bandeja com chá em seus braços, que tremiam por causa da artrite. Ele avançou rapidamente para frente.

-Deixa que eu pego. - Cuidadosamente ele pegou a bandeja das mãos da senhora e colocou em cima da mesa de café.- Um rapaz tão encantador. - Ela sorriu para ele através de sua catarata. - Tão prestativo. Eu já te falei sobre o meu neto? Eu tenho certeza que você ia gostar dele, deixa eu achar uma foto…

Sirius tentou segurar o riso. Ela fazia isso o tempo todo. Ele sentia muita pena do neto dela, que provavelmente era um rapaz legal, mas pelo menos uma década mais velho que Sirius, e não fazia nem um pouco seu tipo. Enfim - ele não estava procurando nada sério. Neste momento, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sirius sentia que estava realmente indo para algum lugar em sua carreira. Um relacionamento só iria embaralhar as coisas - tinha levado alguns bons anos e muitas decepções para perceber isso.

\- Acho melhor começar logo arrumar as madeixas,- ele falou, gentilmente. - você não me disse que tinha bingo às 16h?

\- Aah claro,- a senhora concordou com a cabeça, levantando mais uma vez. - Ainda bem que você me lembrou. Eu esqueceria minha cabeça se não estivesse grudada no corpo. Vem por aqui, querido.

Ele seguiu a senhora até o banheiro, desviando dos dez gatos que se entrelaçavam entre suas pernas. Malditos gatos, ele nunca sentiu o apelo; bolas de pelo que arranham tudo e choramingam o tempo todo.

Tudo no banheiro da senhora Figg era irritantemente verde abacate, desde da porcelana antiga do vaso e da pia, até a capa do papel higiênico, feita de tricot, que ficava no peitoril da janela. 

\- Agora é só relaxar- ele falou, gentilmente, guiando a cabeça da sra. Figg para trás. 

\- Eu me sinto como uma estrela de cinema! - Ela falou animada, fechando seus olhos assim que ele começou a molhar seus cabelos.

\- Eu vou fazer você ficar parecida com a Helen Mirren.- ele respondeu. - A temperatura está boa?

\- Ótima.- Ela suspirou, feliz.

Sirius sorriu. Ah, se sua mãe pudesse ver ele agora.

Ele estava consciente que não era exatamente glamoroso, ser cabeleireiro a domicílio para senhoras e crianças pequenas, mas isso era apenas um ponto de partida. E independente de quem acreditasse ou não, isso o fazia muito feliz. A senhora Figg era cliente regular, e ele com certeza iria sentir falta de aparar seu cabelo toda terceira sexta do mês. Em breve ele estaria em outra, algo melhor e maior. Eles já tinham o local e a equipe, apenas estavam esperando o último mês de reforma. E o nome. Eles precisam de um bom nome.

Ele terminou de atender a senhora Figg por volta das 15h, e como ele não tinha outro lugar para ir, ficou para tomar outra xicara de chá e fazer companhia, o que a agradava. Na opinião de Sirius, as idosas eram boas companhias. Geralmente estavam felizes em ter uma conversa, sempre tinham histórias sobre os anos 60 ou quando eram adolescentes. De qualquer forma, isso fazia parte da profissão, ele pensou. Cabeleireiros eram metade embelezadores, metade terapeutas. 

_Cabeleireiros não!_ Marlene teria chamado sua atenção, _nós somos_ **_HairStylits._**

Bom, era isso que estava nos cartões de visita. Marls tinha impresso eles no mesmo dia que tiveram a ideia de montar um negócio juntos. Black & McKinnon, Hair Stylists: Newham, Hackney & Tower Hamlets.

Sirius não gostava do nome - ele não queria o nome da sua família em nada que se relacionasse com ele - mas Marlene prometeu que iriam pensar em um nome melhor quando o salão estivesse pronto. Ele deixou isso por conta dela, afinal ela era a empreendedora dos dois. 

Na hora de sair do apartamento da senhora, ela pressionou uma libra em sua mão, dando um grande sorriso falando para não gastar tudo de uma vez. Ele sorriu de volta e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, discretamente colocando a moeda de volta em uma pequena travessa perto da mesa do telefone que ficava no corredor. A gorjeta não era muito, mas ele sabia que a pensão era a única rendada Sra. Figg, e ele não conseguia aceitar mais do que 20 libras, que era o preço de seu serviço. 

\- Apareça mais, querido! - Ela gargalhou, acenando um 'tchauzinho' da porta.

Ele sorriu timidamente, sobrecarregado pela sua mochila pesada.

\- Eu te vejo dia 21, amada!

O elevador estava quebrado, mesmo usando jeans apertado ele não se importou em descer as escadas, . Estava de bom humor, o trabalho a tarde estava sendo tranquilo, ele estava livre para fazer o que quisesse até a noite no show da Lily. De qualquer maneira, o sol estava brilhando, o que era lucro para um lugar como Londres. Iluminava os grafites desenhados na parede. 

Já dentro do ônibus, Sirius olhou para seu celular de novo. Doze mensagens. Um de Marlene, um da Lily e dez de James. O que era de se esperar.

James primeiro, claro :

  * meu deus to entediado. o q vc tá fazendo?
  * tá no trabalho? vc ainda me deve 10 libras de comida chinesa na última semana.
  * vc paga a primeira rodada ;D
  * to zuando, é pra caridade né?
  * o que vc vai vestir? o que tu acha da minha camisa de rugby?
  * o Gid e o Fab vão estar lá. tudo certo com o Gid?
  * eu posso dizer pra ele vazar, se quiser.
  * muiiiiiiiiiitooooooo entediaaaaadoooooooo
  * quando chega em casa?
  * Me liga pf.



Sirius resmungou indulgentemente com a gramática atroz de seu melhor amigo antes de responder.

  * _Nossa, você é tão grudento. Sim, eu estava trabalhando. Estou voltando agora. Pra **minha** casa. Se esqueceu que eu não moro mais aí???_



Ele suspirou ao mandar a mensagem. Ele ainda se esquecia que não morava mais com James, mesmo depois de 6 meses. Talvez passar a maior parte na casa de Lily e James não ajudasse muito. Ele começou a escrever de novo.

  * _Eu posso dar uma passada aí, se quiser. Eu vou usar o que eu estou usando agora. Camiseta de Rugby não rola. Eu vou te ajudar a escolher algo menos hetero. Tudo certo com o Gid, nem esquenta._



O ônibus parou e Sirius entrou, passou o cartão de passagem no leitor e se arrastou até o fundo do ônibus. Era uma quinta-feira no meio do dia, estava quase vazio, e ele não se sentiu mal por colocar sua enorme mala de cabeleireiro no assento ao lado dele. E então ele leu a mensagem de Marlene.

  * Eu tenho um casamento marcado pra Junho, cabelo e maquiagem, 5 horas, vc pode fazer? Eu faço a maquiagem.



Isso foi sorte - eles tinham recentemente decidido aceitar reservas para eventos pois eles não tinham nenhuma experiência, eles estavam com dificuldade de ganhar interesse de clientes. Por melhor que fosse ser arrastado para a zona residencial e passar shampoo roxo no cabelo das senhoras idosas, eram nas cerimônias de casamentos que vinham o grande faturamento. Sirius respondeu: “Sim, claro!”, e então abriu a mensagem da Lily.

  * Oi gatinho, pode fazer meu cabelo hoje a noite? Vou te amar pra sempre! Beijos! :***



Ele sorriu com a mensagem. Se ele tivesse que perder seu melhor amigo no mundo para outra pessoa, então poderia muito bem ser ‘Lily a Fodona Evans’, como ela gosta de ser apresentada. Ele mandou outra resposta.

  * _Sem problema lindona ;) x_



No resto da viajem ele se ajeitou no banco e olhou a paisagem. Ele tinha quebrado seus headphones naquela manhã - o que foi uma lástima - mas a janela, satisfatoriamente lhe dava distração. Mães arrastando crianças birrentas pela calçada, grupo de idosos fumando do lado de fora de uma lanchonete turca de Kebab, barracas que vendiam frutas exóticas adicionam toques de cor à calçada encardida, posters de show e baladas colado em cada pedaço sobressalente da parede.

Sirius se perguntou se ele se acostumar com o completo caos tecnicolor que era o Leste de Londres. Era um mundo além da tranquila, arborizada Kensington onde ele teria crescido.

Seu telefone vibrou de novo.

  * Siiimm pode vir! A Chaleira tá no fogo.



* * *

Felizmente para Sirius isso significava que ele iria saltar do ônibus na sua parada habitual. Sim, ele se mudou da casa do melhor amigo de infância, mas apenas uma rua depois. Passos de formiguinha.

O Potter e a Evans moravam em uma linda cobertura em um prédio no novo loteamento em Dalston, apenas cinco minutos de caminhada até o London Overground. Da sacada (sim, uma porra de uma sacada, em Londres) se pode ver o pinaculo da Igreja da Santíssima Trindade. Sirius pessoalmente não costumava gostar de coisas relacionadas a igrejas, mas ele particularmente apreciava essa, desde de quando ele descobriu que era uma Igreja e um museu de palhaços. 

O elevador sempre estava funcionando no prédio deles e Sirius tinha seu próprio controle de acesso da porta, então ele se deixou entrar. Ele largou sua bolsa pesada no corredor e caminhou até a cozinha. A chaleira estava quente e duas canecas estavam dispostas junto com um sachê de chá Yorkshire em cada uma.

\- To aqui. - Sirius exclamou, colocando água quente nas xícaras e procurando nas gavetas por colheres de chá.

\- Só um segundo! - Exclamou James de algum lugar do apartamente. - Ready to rock?!

\- Ai meu deus. - Sirius sorriu, apertando cada sachê de chá contra a respectiva caneca, jogando o saquinho dentro da lata do lixo orgânico no parapeito da janela acima do pia. 

Era maravilhoso, cozinha iluminada, arejada e pintada de branco como o resto do apartamento. As paredes estavam dominadas de pinturas de arte moderna (da Lily) e posters vintage de filmes de ficção científica (de James). Assim que ele abriu a geladeira para pegar o leite, ele não deixou de notar o monte de cerveja, vinho e grandes garrafas de refrigerante.

\- Saúde cara! - James finalmente aparece, seu cabelo molhado e óculos tortos, colocando sua camisa. Ele pegou a segunda caneca e tomou fazendo o máximo de barulho possível. - Como ficou? - Ele apontou para o que estava usando. Era uma camiseta velha do Led Zeppelin da HMV.   
  
\- É perfeito. - Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. - É minha.

\- É mesmo? - James olha para o seu peito, franzindo o cenho. - Eu tenho ela faz séculos...  
  
\- Pode ficar.- Sirius encolheu de ombros. - Eu não uso ela desde do ensino médio. Como a nossa estrela do rock está? Nervosa? 

\- Você já viu ela nervosa?

\- Verdade.- Sirius balançou com a cabeça que sim. - Animada então? Quem mais está nessa banda, todos são enfermeiros? 

\- Acho que sim. Todos os que tocam instrumentos.

\- Pera, o que a Lily vai tocar?

\- Nada, ela é a vocalista.

\- Ah.- Claro que é. - Então… minha ausência transformou vocês dois em bebuns? 

\- Como é que é? 

\- Toda aquela bebida.- Sirius apontou para a geladeira. - Estocando pro inverno?

\- Ah! Não te falei? Lily convidou todo mundo para vir aqui pro after. Assumi que você viria. 

\- Eh… quando você fala ‘todo mundo’, isso inclui os Prewetts?

\- Provavelmente. Hum, certo. Então… você não está ok com o Gid?- James levantou uma sobrancelha escura. Isso torceu seus óculos e o fez parecer comicamente crítico, mas Sirius não estava com um humor para isso.

\- Eu não falei _isso_.- Ele rebateu.

\- Tranquilo.- James levantou as duas mãos, como sempre fez quando achava que Sirius estava ficando sensível. Sirius bebericou seu chá com intuito de não falar algo que poderia se arrepender. James mudou de tática. - Call of Duty?

\- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes.- Sirius sorriu, pronto para fingir que nada aconteceu.

Claro que não era culpa de James. Sirius ainda não tinha falado sobre Gideon desde de o término, a não ser que você incluísse divagações de bêbado quando ele esteve nas profundezas dessas tais divagações. Não era um relacionamento sério - ou pelo menos, Gid certamente não pensava que era - mas era um entra e sai no relacionamento deles desde de quando estavam na escola. O maior problema era que Gideon entrava e saia de relacionamento com várias outras pessoas também. A última vez que tinha acontecido foi a última gota para Sirius. Se o orgulho dele fosse ferido mais uma vez, ele nunca se perdoaria. 

James e Sirius gastaram as últimas horas jogando no Xbox, sentados em um grande sofá turquesa de veludo na sala-de-estar - outra melhoria da Lily. Quando era um apartamento de solteiro dos dois rapazes, eles nunca se incomodaram em mobiliá-lo adequadamente. Sirius ainda tinha um puff velho mordiscado por traças no apartamento que ele e Marlene compartilhavam, mas ele tinha um palpite que Lily teria jogado o de James fora. 

Por volta das 18h30 a porta da frente abriu, e a voz da Lily ecoou pelo apartamento.

Alguém está a fim de um chazinho? 

James pausou o jogo e ambos rapazes saltaram do sofá para vê-la. Ela já estava na cozinha, largando algumas sacolas de compras que pareciam pesadas. Um metro e meio de altura com uma juba de cabelo ruivo flamejante e impressionantes olhos verdes, Lily Evans era uma força da natureza. O mais motivado dos três - Lily ganhou um diploma de primeira classe em psicologia há dois anos - logo embarcou direto em um curso de enfermagem da NHS antes mesmo de James e Sirius se recuperarem da festa de formatura. 

Ela beijou seu namorado, abraçou Sirius, então se afastou para avaliar os dois.- O que você está vestindo? - Ela riu da camisa de James. - Black! Eu vou lavar meu cabelo, depois eu sou toda sua, ok?

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, fazendo outra rodada de chá. Ela colocou as chaves no balcão da cozinha, e então começou a tirar as compras da sacola que estava carregando. James se prontificou a fazer a tarefa, tirando pilhas de hummus, gressinos, pacotes de salgadinhos e pizzas congeladas. Comida de festa. - Vai ficar querido? - Lily perguntou a Sirius, aceitando o chá e se escorando na bancada da cozinha. Lily raramente se sentava. 

\- É, provavelmente. - Sirius deu de ombros. Ele semana sim, semana não, e mesmo assim - mas para ser honesto, era culpa deles - Lily e James tinham a reputação de dar uma festa num piscar de olhos. 

\- Eu vou arrumar uma cama extra, então.- Lily acenou com a cabeça, esvaziando e depois lavando a caneca na pia.

\- Já está feito.- Falou James, tentando ajeitar as pizzas no freezer abarrotado.- Pode ir se arrumando para sua grande estreia!

\- Parabéns, Potter! - Ela deu um sorriso prazeroso beijando-o mais uma vez antes de ir até o banheiro. Sirius balançou a cabeça maravilhado. Seu chá mal havia esfriado.

\- Vocês dois. - Ele falou.

\- Que foi? - James sorriu para o amigo sabendo exatamente a resposta para sua própria pergunta.

James Potter era afortunado em várias áreas na sua vida - pais ricos, (e mais importante, pais amorosos) uma educação de excelência, senso de humor, e por último e não menos importante seu melhor amigo de todos os tempos Sirius Black. Apesar de James não ser convencido, a única coisa que ele se gabava era de ter conhecido sua alma gêmea aos 14 anos. Claro que na época ela não tinha a mesma perspectiva, levou alguns anos para convencer Lily Evans que ele não era outro metidinho burguês de escola pública, mas tudo já foi esquecido e ficou claro que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Não que Sirius tivesse _inveja._

Se alegra, Black.- James deu um tapinha em seu ombro, como se soubesse o que estava pensando. - Talvez você encontre alguém que goste hoje de noite.

\- Eu não to procurando--. Sirius começou.

\- --um relacionamento.- James terminou, completando a fala do amigo. - Eu sei, mas não quer dizer que você não pode ficar com alguém de vez em quando, né?

\- Porque você é tão obcecado pela minha vida sexual?- Sirius falou em um tom de desaprovação.

\- Como eu posso ser obcecado, se você não tem uma?

\- Oh! - Sirius se pôs para cima de James e logo começaram a engalfinhar-se no meio da sala-de-estar com suas meias deslizando no piso laminado.

Era inútil brincar de lutinha com James que era adepto a todos os tipos de esportes de contato, mas isso nunca impediu Sirius de entrar na brincadeira.

\- Eu estou pronto.- Lily gritou do banheiro.- Venha arrumar meu cabelo Senhor Sassoon!* - Sirius saiu com dificuldade do mata-leão de James, sorrindo.- Isso não termina aqui, babaca.

\- Porque ele tá gritando? - Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, secando o cabelo no espelho. Ela estava usando um grande roupão roxo fofo e sua penteadeira era uma bagunça de produtos de cabelo e acessórios. 

\- Não é nada interessante.- Sirius respondeu, ficando atrás dela e formulando um plano de ação. Ele pegou um pente. - Certo, o que estamos pensando? Shirley Manson? Florence Welch?

\- Stevie Nicks.- Lily disse, com firmeza, piscando para ele. - Ou o melhor que puder em meia hora, preciso estar lá para a passagem de som.

\- Nossa, a fama realmente subiu à cabeça, Evans.- Sirius começou a trabalhar. - Então, quem mais está nessa banda? Prongs foi vago. ”

\- Deus, você não tem ideia de como foi difícil arranjar interesse!- Ela exclamou, como se alguém fosse gostar de se juntar a uma banda de covers de rock em um curto espaço de tempo, além de seu trabalho diário. - Quero dizer, é para caridade!

\- Chocante.- Sirius sorriu, aquecendo as chapinhas.

\- Mas, felizmente, Alice me deve um favor.

\- Alice toca um instrumento?

\- Não, mas o cara que ela começou a sair na enfermaria infantil tem uma bateria. Frank alguma coisa. Alice disse que pegaria um pandeiro se realmente precisasse. O Dr. Kingsley Shacklebolt , eu acho que você o conheceu? Ele estava na nossa última festa. De qualquer forma, ele sempre fala sobre como tocou guitarra em uma banda de garagem quando era adolescente, então eu tive uma longa conversa com ele. 

\- Legal.- Sirius podia imaginar exatamente o que 'longa conversa' significava. Lily era a pessoa mais persuasiva que ele já conheceu. De alguma forma, você acaba se sentindo como se ela tivesse te feito um favor, quando era completamente o contrário.- Baixista?

\- Sim, eu realmente fiquei sem saber quem chamar - pensei que poderíamos passar sem, mas acontece que um dos caras do administração toca em uma banda, então tivemos sorte. Ele foi o mais difícil de convencer. Achei que ele seria muito tímido no início, mas para ser honesto, acho que ele é o único da banda com algum talento. De qualquer forma, ele ensinou a Frank praticamente todas as músicas. Marlene vem? Eu pedi pro James para te lembrar ... 

\- Oh merda, sim!- Sirius puxou seu telefone rapidamente e enviou uma mensagem.- Com certeza ela vai, ela nunca perde uma festa.

\- E pede pra ela trazer a Dorcas!- Lily comandou, alinhando a maquiagem na cômoda enquanto Sirius ajeitava seu cabelo.- Quanto mais, melhor!

* * *

O Shacklewell Arms era um pub padrão na extremidade leste, completo com janelas de vidro gravadas vitorianas e luminárias de latão. Sirius apareceu para beber mais de uma vez, mas nunca tinha visto uma banda tocando lá antes. Acontece que eles tinham uma sala reservada especialmente para música ao vivo nos fundos, com seu próprio bar minúsculo que vendia apenas cerveja e Jack Daniels. Isso combinava com Sirius, que nunca fora muito exigente com bebida.  
Eles chegaram cedo e foram recebidos na porta por Alice, que estava sentada em uma mesinha segurando a lata de coleta.   
\- Aqui, oh!- Ela estendeu a caixa verde brilhante para James. - Lily disse que você se ofereceu para aceitar doações. Ela me disse para dizer a você para ser charmoso e tentar não fazer nenhuma de suas piadas.   
\- As pessoas adoram minhas piadas!- James protestou, pegando a lata dela.- Onde ela está?   
\- Repassando o setlist com Frank e Remus.- Alice deu de ombros.- As coisas estavam esquentando, então achei melhor sair de lá e deixar com eles.   
  
Isso era tudo de Alice - Sirius só a encontrou algumas vezes, mas já tinha a impressão de alguém que era quase completamente oposto a Lily. Enquanto Evans era dinâmica e franca, muitas vezes ao ponto da insensibilidade. Alice era totalmente mais quieta e complacente, preferindo que todos se dêem bem. Ainda assim, desde que Lily havia começado seu curso de enfermagem, ela e Alice rapidamente se tornaram amigas, se dando muito bem. 

\- Sobre o que eles estão discutindo?- Sirius perguntou, interessado. Ele não tinha conhecido Remus ou Frank ainda, e se perguntava o que diabos eles consideravam valer a pena enfrentar Lily.

\- O local nos deu um intervalo de tempo maior do que o esperado, eu acho. Não ensaiamos músicas o suficiente e Lily quer simplesmente improvisar, mas Frank acha que não somos bons o suficiente. Não somos, para ser sincera, nós estávamos uma merda ontem. 

Sirius e James discordaram educadamente, garantindo a Alice que tudo soaria fantástico. Particularmente, Sirius mal podia esperar - se fosse uma merda, pelo menos todos dariam uma boa risada sobre isso mais tarde. Alice finalmente se afastou deles indo para sala verde. Sirius foi pegar bebidas para James e ele, e quando voltou com duas canecas, a sala estava começando a encher. 

Marlene chegou um pouco antes da banda começar, com sua namorada Dorcas a reboque. Esta semana, o cabelo de Marlene era turquesa, mas isso costumava mudar. Ela acordou Sirius às 2h da sexta-feira anterior, dizendo que estava sentindo "vibrações de sereia" e precisava da ajuda dele imediatamente. Duas semanas antes ela queria prata. Dorcas tinha cabelo muito curto, cortado na nuca, e o louro dourado natural mais glorioso que Sirius já tinha visto.  
  
\- Obrigado por vir!- Ele se levantou para abraçar as duas.   
  
\- Qualquer coisa por uma boa causa.- Marlene sorriu.   
  
\- Qualquer coisa por Lily Evans.- Dorcas mostrou sua língua cravejada de prata. Marlene deu uma cotovelada nela,   
  
-Oi!   
  
\- O que posso dizer?- Dorcas falou rindo: “Eu amo mulheres mandonas.”   
  
\- Doações na lata, por favor!- James bateu em sua caixa verde.- O show começa em dez!   
  
\- Sirius, você tem alguns cartões de visita com você?- Marlene disse, astuta como sempre: “Este é exatamente o tipo de multidão que precisamos cortejar ..."   
  
\- Sim, acho que sim …- Ele remexeu nos bolsos, mas não encontrou nada. Ela resmungou e puxou uma caixinha bonita de sua bolsa.   
  
\- Não perde!- ela disse severamente, antes de sair para pegar uma bebida e encontrar um bom lugar para assistir ao show.   
  
Sirius estava com três cervejas quando Lily apareceu no palco, linda em um vestido verde esmeralda fantástico e muito delineador. Ele podia ouvir Dorcas assobiando de um canto escuro da sala.   
  
-Olá.- Lily falou timidamente no microfone enquanto o resto da banda pegava seus instrumentos atrás dela.- Obrigado por ter vindo, nós somos The Flu Fighters!

Aplausos irromperam da multidão e Sirius ficou na ponta dos pés para ver melhor. Havia Kingsley - Sirius lembrava vagamente de tê-lo conhecido em uma festa, ele era um homem negro alto, de constituição larga, com traços marcantes e um brinco de ouro. Alice parecia verde de nervosismo e estava segurando um pandeiro, e o baterista (que deve ser seu namorado, Frank) estava sorrindo e dizendo algo reconfortante para ela. Finalmente, um terceiro jovem subiu no palco, olhos baixos, mas mãos para cima em um gesto de desculpas.

Ele era muito alto e muito magro, e parecia que tinha entrado no palco por acidente. Ele navegou agilmente pela confusão de fios e pegou um grande baixo, deslizando a alça sobre um ombro. Ah, o cara do escritório administrativo do hospital, Sirius lembrou. Lily disse que ele era bom, mas o nome já havia saído da mente de Sirius.  
  
Ele tinha cabelos cacheados, loiro sujo e desgrenhados - pardo nas sombras, mas surpreendentemente castanhos quando o holofote o atingiu. Ele estava vestindo calças de veludo cotelê em um tom profundamente desagradável de verde e uma camiseta cinza simples. Não é muito rock 'n' roll, na opinião de Sirius. Mas ele tinha mãos grandes e dedos longos e ossudos que pareciam ter vida própria enquanto ele brincava com os trastes de seu baixo. Sirius tem uma queda por mãos. Eles podem ser muito reveladores. As mãos de Gideon eram lisas e sardentas, com unhas rosa perfeitas como o interior de uma concha. Sirius esvaziou sua bebida e decidiu pegar outra.   
  
‘The Flu Fighters’ não eram terríveis. Eles não estavam arrebentando, mas até mesmo Sirius teve que admitir que eles conheciam suas coisas. Lily tinha uma voz surpreendentemente rouca, capaz de cantar cada um dos clássicos do rock que eles escolheram. Uma dose saudável de Britpop - Oasis, Blur, Travis - algumas músicas antigas do The Clash e uma versão surpreendentemente pesada de ‘Survivor’ de Destiny’s Child. A escolha de Lily, sem dúvida.   
  
Não havia muito espaço no palco, mas Lily aproveitou ao máximo, saltando para as músicas mais animadas. Kingsley era igualmente vistoso, tocando para a multidão e flertando com uma gangue de garotas babando na primeira fila. Vergonha, Sirius pensou, Kingsley estava em boa forma.   
  
Fecharam de um jeito desajeitado com a música "Survivor" (a bateria continuou um pouco mais longa do que todo o resto, e Lily teve que olhar para Frank antes mesmo que ele percebesse), o público gritou educadamente, mas depois ficou quieto.   
  
Sirius e James se entreolharam, ambos se perguntando se a disputa anterior sobre a extensão da set list havia sido resolvida.   
  
Houve algumas conversas entre a banda e, depois de um minuto ou mais, Alice entregou seu pandeiro para o baixista, que ainda estava com a guitarra amarrada a ela. Frank, Alice e Kingsley então deixaram o palco, e o garoto alto e esguio se sentou no banco da bateria, deixando o pandeiro cair a seus pés.   
  
\- O que eles estão fazendo?- James sussurrou alto. Sirius encolheu os ombros para ele, enquanto observavam Lily puxar o microfone até a bateria e abaixá-lo até o nível de Remus. Agora que ele estava sentado, Sirius só conseguia ver o topo de sua cabeça cacheada por cima da multidão.

\- Vou dar uma olhada melhor.- disse ele a James, antes de sair, empurrando para chegar à frente.  
  
\- Senhoras e senhores, é isso do The Flu Fighters!- Lily estava dizendo, curvada sobre o microfone.- Mas nosso baixista multi-talentoso se ofereceu para fazer mais uma música!   
  
Houve uma salva de palmas e alguns murmúrios confusos quando Lily saiu do palco rapidamente, deixando Remus sozinho. O jovem olhou para seu violão por um momento, depois para a plateia, apertando os olhos um pouco contra as luzes do holofote.   
  
Ele não era convencionalmente atraente, exatamente, mas tinha um queixo quadrado e um nariz longo e estreito, do qual Sirius gostava muito. Então ele sorriu, e Sirius sentiu uma onda de calor subindo por seu pescoço. Foi um sorriso realmente ótimo.   
  
-Oi.- Remus disse ao microfone, sua voz suave, mas clara.- Eu sou Remus, e esta é uma música de Belle & Sebastian.   
  
Ele começou a dedilhar seu baixo lentamente e bater os pés com os dois - um no pedal do bumbo, o outro no pandeiro, alternando ritmicamente, criando um som quente e constante. Então ele olhou para cima novamente, esticando o pescoço um pouco para alcançar o microfone.   
  
Sirius viu seu pomo de adão balançar ao respirar, e seu estômago embrulhou novamente. Talvez ele estivesse bêbado, ou talvez já tivesse passado muito tempo desde sua última transa, mas Remus e seus dedos longos e sua voz baixa estavam ficando mais atraentes a cada minuto.   
  
Então Remus fechou os olhos e começou a cantar em uma cadência suave e com sotaque suave, e Sirius sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido.   
  
“ I’m the singer, I’m the singer in the band,   
You’re a loser, I won’t dismiss you outta hand... ”   
  
E neste ponto, Remus abriu os olhos e por acaso captou o olhar de Sirius. Sua boca formou um sorriso tímido enquanto ele continuava cantando,   
  
“ You’ve got a beautiful face, it will take you places… ”   
  
_Puta que pariu_ , Sirius pensou, sua boca de repente estava muito seca.

  
  


  
  



End file.
